Crystal Hideout of the Unknown Sailors!
by Sailor Star Angel
Summary: There's a deadly evil lurking around, but Sailor Moon and friends just aren't enough....


Crystal Hideout of the Unknown Sailors!

Sailor Star Angel walked down the isle of her kingdom. She was married to a lovely man named Tuxedo James, King James for short. Sailor Star Angel was Queen Star. She owned the Light-Blue Star Kingdom. It was a new planet in the Solar System, thanks to Neo Queen Serenity's approval, the other planets don't attack the Light-Blue Star Kingdom. Queen Star does have a child, she is named Kitty. Serena loves to come over and play with Kitty, even though Kitty sometimes seems shy. Sailor Star Angel is a Doma-Shin Senshi name. Angel's mother was Sailor Ishta-Terra, who died on Alpha Senshi.(please read Senshi Prime to understand this) King James is always away, as for he is training Angel's son, Blake, to be and fight like Prince Darien.Queen Star turned into the Throne Room and sat down on her throne. A general came in. "Yes, General Brandon?" Angel asked. General Brandon lived on Light-Blue Star Kingdom's moon: Zackyu. The planet Zackyu had a princess named Princess Devin, she was married to Brandon (who was considered prince there) who was a general to Queen Star. "There has been an attack at Zackyu and I'm deadly afraid that Princess Devin is dead!" Brandon said, trying to be calm. Blake walked in, "Hello Brandon!" The general turned to the prince and nodded and hello. "Queen, you must help me win! If there's any mean to attack then it means that Devin is alive!" the general turned a pale white. Queen Star replied, "I will help, Blake, go gather all of the generals of Blue Star Kingdom and bring them to Zackyu. I will be waiting there." The queen teleported to the moon. Brandon followed. Kitty sighed and decided to follow Blake, Kitty is Angel's daughter.

::Zackyu, the Moon:: 

A battle was raging with Zackyu's generals, most of them were dead. Princess Devin saw Prince Brandon teleport into the throne room, she ran after him. Brandon took out his sword, glittering with black gems, and slashed Queen Beryl's arm. Or was it Queen Beryl? "Queen Star! I though that Beryl was dead!" Devin said, running and embracing Sailor Star Angel. Angel looked down at her and smiled. She transformed into Sailor Star Angel. Multi-colored wings that flashed when she moved connected to her back. She had short pigtails, but they were streaked multi-colored. Her skirt was blue and pink. Angel's bow was purple and blue. Angel's choker was purple, same with the trimming on her white gloves. Her boots were red, the trimming was green. A small light blue cat appeared with Sailor Star Angel, this was Sweet Kitty. Devin stared at her in amazement. The princess transformed into Sailor Fire Rose. She had long hair like Sailor Mar's but it was brown. Her skirt was also multi-colored but it had a hot-pink heart on the tip. Her choker was also purple, her glove trimmings were purple too. The big part of her wings were blue, the bottom part was pink. She had pure black boots, no trimmings. A bird appeared with Sailor Fire Rose, it was Crackers. Devin's guardian bird… Brandon stared at the mysterious sailors, he smiled at his princess. "Die Prince Brandon of Zackyu!" the strange queen said, blasting a hard and forceful blast of air against him. The prince turned around from facing Devin and saw the blast, it was to late. It hit him and he went flying out of the kingdom, into space. Sailor Star Angel was shocked, "Devin…use all your energy against this queen while I save Brandon, alright?" Devin was also shocked and so she just nodded. A metal armor flashed over Angel's body, there was a perfect slot for her wings. A silver and gold helmet placed itself over her head, 2 slots opened up. The pigtails popped through them. Devin stared at her for one more second, then remembered the queen. She turned around and screamed, "NOONE HURTS MY BOYFRIEND!" 

::A Deep and Dark Battle::

Queen Darkendorf smiled. This was her chance to kill the princess, brainwash her, and take over Zackyu! "Who are you?" asked Devin in a calmer voice. The queen replied, "I am Queen Darkendorf of the DarkNegaverse. The DarkNegaverse is much stronger then the plain NegaVerse. I plain to take over Zackyu, then slowly take over the Light-Blue Star Kingdom. Slowly I will creep over this Universe, and slowly I will become the ruler of the galaxy! Neo Queen Serenity has no clue that I'm alive, anyway…I'm also planning to kill Sherena." All this information sunk quickly into Devin's mind, but the Sherena part. Who was Sherena? "Who is Sherena?!" Devin asked, in a hoarse voice. It was getting to her, Queen Darkendorf didn't have to battle Devin, she had to talk her into being horrible, being dark, being evil! "Sherena is Queen Star. She is also Sailor Star Angel, and Eternal Star. Sherena Luke is her Earth name." Darkendorf explained, getting happier by the second. Devin froze, she got an idea! "Do you know my future name of Earth?" she asked. Darkendorf corrected her, "It's past! We're in the future now! Anyway, yes I do know your _past _name, it's---wait! This is your plan! It won't work, I'm sorry." 

::How Come Sailor Star Angel Hasn't Returned?::

Devin didn't know this but while they were talking Darkendorf sent a blast into space, heading towards Angel who was with Brandon. "How come Angel hasn't returned?" asked Devin, trying to sound nice. A piece of blood that was floating around answered her question, it floated right out of space…into the kingdom throne room…and splat! Right into Devin's hand. The princess started to cry. "How---could you?!?!?" Sailor Fire Rose couldn't keep her energy in, she blast Darkendorf with her most powerful blast. It hit the queen but she teleported to the DarkNegaverse before it stunned her. All that energy was wasted, but Angel and Brandon were dead. No! It was to much to bare, Devin de-transformed back into Princess Devin and teleported herself to the Moon. Neo Queen Serenity sat there, waiting for her. "Come and sit down Devin, you've had a long day." Devin did as she was told. "Ser—Seren---Serenity, can---*sob*---you heal? *sob*" The queen shook her head. An orb appeared in front of Devin, it showed an ugly picture. The picture was of Angel, she was still gripping Brandon, but she was dead. It was to much to bare!!!!! 

::Will Everything Be Alright, Pluto?::

Devin suddenly got an idea. Sailor Pluto could heal, she could tell the future, she could re-born everyone on Earth! A new start!! Princess Devin excused herself form the moon and teleported to Pluto. "Sailor Pluto! Princess Setuna! Princess Pluto! Come here!" Devin called. The damp waterfall of Pluto could be heard miles away, so could anyone who talked on Pluto. The Time Gate keeper appeared out of nowhere. She was friendly but not as she was to Uranus or Neptune. After all, Zackyu was the moon of a new planet and Pluto doesn't have control over the time and teleportation there. "Yes Princess Devin?" she asked. "Can you teleport every sailor to the Earth? You know, a past thing." Devin questioned. Setuna didn't reply but did the question automatically. The next thing Devin knew was that she was in a bubble, staring at the bubble next to her, with Sailor Star Angel in it.

::A Brand New Start! Is That Good?::

Bianca Furriz walked down the hall to school, having no idea what her future was. Sherena Luke followed her. Mary Barrington followed Sherena, it was a group of friends. The first class was Mary's, she turned to the door…waved to her friends…opened the door and disappeared. Bianca and Sherena continued down the hall. Past 1 door, 2 doors, and finally 3 doors. Sherena opened the door and motioned for Bianca to go in, she gladly accepted and sat down at her desk. The door closed with a bang and soon it was time for math. "Now class, let's begin! Welcome to Renneir High School. I am Miss Baxxter. I hope you have a wonderful time here at Rennier, as a little celebration for the first day of school there will be no math homework!" Miss Baxxter smiled. The class cheered, then stopped suddenly. As for the door had swung open. The principal stood there, with a kid right next to him. It was Mary Barrington! "Mary?" whispered Sherena, with a confused look on her face. Bianca studied Mary and whispered, "Are you in trouble?" Mary didn't have the chance to reply, she was quickly thrown into the wall. "Sherena! Bianca!" called Principal Manlery. Sherena was shocked, what had she done? Bianca quickly got up and asked, "Principal Manlery, we haven't done anything. Ask Miss Baxxter!" Bianca was use to not getting in trouble and she didn't want to start now. The principal didn't reply but motioned for Mary to get back up and follow Sherena and Bianca. The little travel to the principal's office was silent. Sherena broke the silence, "What did we do Mr. Manlery?" This time the principal replied with glee, "Violating code number 65." Bianca was confused, "Translation, please?!" Mary stared at Bianca, showing to be quiet. "Ignore her Manlery, she just got a bad start in the school year." Mary tried to erase the rude comment away. It never worked, "Violation code number 65 is the most important rule of school grounds! In other words, nothing special except schoolbooks and anything to do with homework in your backpacks. And what did I find? I found a locket in Sherena's backpack! I found a short staff in Mary's backpack, then I found this piece of soft paper in Bianca's backpack that has strange alien writing on it. What's the meaning of this?!" 

::But Sir! I Didn't Put It There!!::

Mary spoke first, she was the calmest after all, "Principal Manlery, we all promise that we have no clue who and when it got put or put by in our backpacks. We knew that rule." "Yeah, sure." Manlery ignored her. He took the piece of paper with alien writing on it and tore it into small pieces, then threw it in the trashcan. Bianca felt a jolt of pain surge through her. Next he took the locket, decorated with angel's wings and stars and moons all around, and opened it fast. Breaking the part that made it open, then he also threw that in the trashcan. Sherena felt a million ants bite her skin, a powerful surge of pain. Then Principal Manlery picked up the staff and broke it in two, then in two again. Mary jumped about 2 inches off the ground, pain was stunning her. Then Manlery pushed the 3 girls onto the floor and smirked. He put his foot of Sherena's back, who was in the middle. He put his other foot on her also. Then he grew 4 more legs! Two legs stamped on Mary, the other 2 legs smashed Bianca. Kimi Kameya was walking down the hall when this happened. She was holding a topaz gem. It gleamed golden when she was looking at the 6-legged principal. Then the gem exploded. "Nooooo! Not my birth-gem! What the---?!" Kimi screamed as she was covered with golden light. She disappeared for a second then re-appeared. Looking exactly like Sailor Venus but with short hair. "I am Sailor Nikita! And let those poor 3 girls alone, education is something all teachers and kids should use wisely! Not get the education destroyed!" Sailor Nikita had no clue what she was saying. But when the word 'Nikita' was said, the staff, the locket, and the pieces of paper flew out of the trashcan and fixed themselves. The locket glowed multi-colored, the staff turned big and glowed dark blue, the piece of paper with alien writing glowed red, dark red. Then Manlery was thrown off the girls. When he hit the wall he turned into a monster, a monster that looked like a human but had red eyes, and green skin! He was called Zsazbericky. The locket flew over to Sherena and embraced her in the multi-colored light. She jumped up and turned into Sailor Star Angel, remembering everything of the past, her daughter Kitty, and her son Blake. The long staff flew over to Mary and embraced her in the dark blue light. She jumped up also and turned into Sailor Dark Mercury. The piece of paper flew over to Bianca and embraced her in the dark red light. She also jumped up and transformed into Sailor Fire Rose. The 4 sailors stood there, looking at their outfits. Nikita smiled, she had finished remembering everything. Dark Mercury looked up and smiled, she also has remembered. Star Angel stood there for a few more seconds, letting Pluto tell her what had happened after she died. Fire Rose smiled, knowing that Brandon was out there somewhere, being a human.

::Could This Be True?::

_"…Devin asked me to teleport every sailor to Earth. Even the tuxedos were transferred. Blake and Kitty are staying with me, they couldn't go. This may seem strange but it will all come flying back as soon as you remember Neo Queen Serenity." Pluto explained. _Sailor Star Angel looked up and also smiled. Zsazbericky was already up and creeping up on Star Angel, he bared his fangs and…*chomp!* Sailor Star Angel fainted, blood was being sucked out of her. There were also other types of Zsazberickies sucking blood out of Nikita, Fire Rose, and Dark Mercury. Then a bright light shone in the air. The Zsazberickies disappeared into the white light. Then Principal Manlery came flying down. Dark Mercury was the first one to get back up, she caught Manlery and put him safely on the ground. She de-transformed and thanked the white light. She ran off to her class. The other girls also de-transformed and thanked the white light, they also ran off. While Sherena was running, she heard another voice, _"Hello Sherena Luke." _It said, _"I am Neo Queen Serenity, the white light. You are Sailor Star Angel, Queen Star of the Light-Blue Star Kingdom. Also known as Angel. That was your first test, the first DarkNegaverse monster. I'm sure Pluto told you all about what had happened while you were dead, right?" _All Sherena could do was nod. Serenity continued, _"I'm also sure that she told you that Kitty and Blake are safe. Oh! Remember James? Well you know Kenniy in school? Well that's James! I'll go talk to him and remind him, see you Sherena." _The voice bolted out of her head right when she got to her class. This life she had was confusing!

::Who's Queen Darkendorf?::

Sherena sighed as she waited for the Sailor Meeting to begin. Nikita and Dark Mercury were late. Bianca smiled at Sherena and whispered, "Isn't our life cool?" Sherena just nodded, this was getting boring. Finally Mary bolted up the temple steps. Bianca owned a temple. It was called Blossom Hill Fire Rose. It was a casual name, nothing to sassy. Kimi followed Mary, she was tired. "Welcome guys! It's about time we started the meeting." Sherena said, sarcastically. The girls took it seriously, "Yeah, welcome back but let's hurry up! I gotta go get Sammzera ready for his first piano concert." said a mysterious women, walking up from behind Nikita. "Who are you?!" asked Sherena in shock, staring at the young and beautiful lady. "Hello, I'm Ophelia, Lia for short. My scout name is Sailor Orchid, but right now I'm in my eternal stage. I'm experienced, so I guess that means I'm Eternal Sailor Orchid. Sorry that I barged in like that. Oh, my little brother is Sammzera." The other scouts welcomed Lia and said, "Do you know of a Queen Darkendorf?" It was strange because all the girls said it at once, even Lia. They all laughed. "Why don't we call upon Sailor Pluto?" Lia asked. The other scouts thought it was a great idea. "Time Gates, Open. Lead Us To Pluto!!" Sherena yelled. Soon they found themselves transformed, but on Pluto. "Hey, how'd you get us here?" Lia asked. Sherena just shook her head and said, "The words came out of my mouth. I have no idea what happened." Sailor Fire Rose led the way. Sailor Star Angel took the lead after walking 5 miles. Then it was Sailor Nikita's turn, after walking 5 miles. They kept on switching after 5 miles. Soon enough they had walked 155 miles when they finally found Chrono Tower on Pluto. "Welcome Sailor Nikita, Eternal Sailor Orchid, Sailor Star Angel, and Sailor Fire Rose. I have heard that you need to know the past of Queen Darkendorf…." The thought of Sailor Pluto telling the scouts of their past vanished in Sherena's head. She was getting dizzy, what was wrong? _'Uh-oh, a deep sleep. The DarkNegaverse? HELP SAILOR PLUTO!!!' thought Sailor Star Angel rapidly as she was teleported to the DarkNegaverse. _Sailor Pluto had motioned for all the scouts to sit down, but Sherena had sat in the back. Setuna bolted up-right the second she felt Sherena talk to her in thought. "I'll be back in a second girls, Chrono just told me a wire broke and I need to fix it. This won't take long." Pluto said, jumping up and rushing into a room called The Virtual Room. Chrono was shocked, "I never---told you---that, Sailor---Pluto! ---I don't---lie to---you!" The gaps in between the words were normal for Chrono, he was a robot. "Yes you did Chrono, not through words, but though thought." Pluto gave a sharp fake cut across her throat, Chrono stopped arguing. "Correct master." He agreed. 

::The Second Attack, Why Sherena?::

_'Help me Pluto. The DarkNegaverse. Come to it.' Sherena thought frantically. _She couldn't say whole sentences, or else she would get cut off from Pluto. But it didn't really matter to Setuna. "Can you hear me, Sherena?" Pluto asked, trying to connect more. All Sherena could do was nod her head. "I take that as a yes. Now then, explain with what you can. When, where, why and exactly how you got to the DarkNegaverse." _'Pluto…I can't explain long with full sentence. But here it goes: I was sitting in the back, as you instructed, then this horrible dark light flew into my eyes and I couldn't see. I basically woke up then and found myself in this chest, not a vampire chest, more like a crystal clear coffin----' Sherena was cut off from a voice behind her. _Pluto lost connection then and there. All she knew was that it was hopeless to get Sherena Luke, Sailor Star Angel, at the moment. She would have to wait. Pluto returned and told Sailor Fire Rose, Sailor Nikita, and Eternal Sailor Orchid about Sherena. Sailor Fire Rose couldn't bare it, she had lost Sherena in the future, now she lost her now. "Why do they always take Sherena, Pluto?" Bianca asked. Pluto couldn't reply but sent them away, she had to gear up and save Sherena.

::The DarkNegaverse, What About Pluto?::

__

Pluto walked down the dark halls of the NegaVerse. She hadn't been there in a while. The last time she can remember was when she went there with all the other scouts to beat Queen Aqua, Queen Aquamarine. It was a happy feeling to know that Queen Beryl's sister was dead. And that Queen Beryl was dead, but who did Queen Darkendorf come from? Not even she knew, probably not even Serenity. A cave door opened and the person who made Pluto get cut off from Sherena walked out. He looked somewhat like Malachite, a mix between Malachite and Jadeite. The hair made him look like Zocite though. Pluto slammed her body against the wall, she couldn't dare get caught and she wasn't allowed to use her teleportation magic to get anywhere in the NegaVerse. "Why do they always get Sherena?" Pluto asked herself over and over again. "Zaxteri! Come here this instant!" called a familiar voice. "Queen Darkendorf?" Pluto asked, waiting until Zaxteri was gone. Zaxteri left the room and Pluto quickly ran into it before the doors closed. There were millions of crystal coffins. "This is exactly what Sherena was describing…" Pluto noticed, touching a coffin. The end coffin was the one Sherena was in, she was fully transformed, the queen probably made her transform. Pluto counted the coffins, there were 14 coffins total. But how come there were 14? Nine of them were the normal sailors, Sailor Moon's pack, and the outer sailors. Then Nikita, Angel, Fire Rose, Orchid, and there was one empty. One that Pluto couldn't think of who would go there, who?! 

::Surprise! I'm Sailor Kitty!!::

Then it hit Pluto, Sailor Kitty was the last one. Sailor Kitty's human name was Katiy. Katiy Juckosun. Sailor Pluto wondered how they were going to get all these sailors, ell…it was easy to get Sherena so they must think it's easy to get the others. Then the front coffin began to glow. Pluto ran over there to see who was coming….. "Ser—Serenity?!" Pluto asked the coffin when Princess Serenity transported. If the forces were strong enough to get Princess Serena (Serenity) then they were definitely strong enough to get the others. Then the 4 coffins next to Serena began to glow, first Mercury appeared, then Venus, then Mars, and last Jupiter. Princess Amy, Princess Mina, Princess Raye, and Princess Lita had all been taken. Darkendorf's plan was working, and fast. Then the 3 coffins next to Lita began to glow also. Princess Amara, Princess Michelle, and Princess Hotaru all appeared. The next coffin was Pluto's. How could she save all these sailors in a matter of seconds before she was caught? Then she got an idea. "Calling Chrono Tower….come in Chrono!" Pluto thought in her head. The machine replied in human form. "Yes Master Pluto? Chrono speaking." Pluto thought harder and harder, sending the picture of all the sailors in crystal coffins to the ones at Chrono Tower. "Thank you Master Pluto for 'Warning Picture'. Scouts will be pleased." Then the machine shut off and sent the picture to Nikita, Fire Rose, and Orchid. A blast of light hit Pluto in the back, she fell forward. Zaxteri smiled from the door, then Pluto was sent to her coffin. "Nothing will stop Queen Darkendorf's plan!" Zaxteri shouted, closing the door. The picture appeared on the screen of Chrono Tower. "So all the sailors, up to Pluto, have been caught?!" shouted Nikita in rage. "Calm down Sailor Nikita." Chrono replied. Nikita sat down in her chair. Then something flew into her hand, it was a new wand. The same thing happened to Fire Rose and Orchid. "Sweet, Super Power-Ups!" Fire Rose said, examining the wand. "Pluto left these for you incase she was caught. It has happened, transform!" Chrono said. The girls replied by transforming into Super Sailors. "Super Sailor Nikita, Power-Up!" Nikita shouted from her seat. "Super Sailor Fire Rose, Power-Up!" Fire Rose shouted from her seat. "Super-Eternal Sailor Orchid, Power-Up!" Orchid shouted from her seat. They finished transforming, then someone knocked on the door. "A negamoon?" whispered Super Fire Rose. "Who is it?" asked Chrono. "Chrono! Good, it's me…Sailor Kitty. I heard Pluto's in trouble, open up!" The door swung open and a girl with blonde hair put up into ears walked in. She had a multi-colored skirt and a white velvet leotard. A silver staff with a glowing ball on it was in her hand. She had a blue and white tail coming out from her back bow. "Meow, and greetings." She welcomed the other sailors. "I see we have company, Chrono." The machine just smiled (if he can!) and teleported them to the Virtual Room, then the room took them to the room Pluto was in. 

::We Have All The Sailors, M'Queen!::

The five coffins began to glow as soon as the sailor's feet touched the ground. Fire Rose was quickly sucked into her coffin, next Nikita went, third Orchid. But the 5th coffin didn't get Sailor Kitty because she was flying. Not with wings, but from a booster on her boots. "Ha! Serves you coffin!" she laughed, blasting all the other coffins, to open them. But only Serenity's opened. "Katiy! Oh, thank you…my mother is dreadfully worried. I can tell, thank you for….." Serenity was cut off when a blast of light, exactly like Pluto, hit Sailor Kitty in the back, she fell to the floor. Then she got teleported to the back coffin. Serenity noticed what had happened and quickly put a shield over herself. Zaxteri just fired the shield and it disappeared, then Serenity went back in her coffin. Four more coffins appeared in the room. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer were next to go. A bright light filled the room. Zaxteri covered his eyes and wondered what it was. A sailor spoke quickly to him, "I am not any of the ones you have programmed to capture, I am not Neo Queen Serenity, I am a Doma-Shin Senshi and I'll be proud to release my daughter and friends back to the future!" Zaxteri put his hands down when the light faded. A girl, more like a mother, that looked exactly like Angel except longer hair and the hair was black. "Who are you?!" Zaxteri asked, pointing his blast-beam gun. "I am Sailor Ishta-Terra. Mother of Sailor Star Angel. Aunt of Sailor Fire Rose and niece of Nikita's mother! I am Sailor Ishta-Terra….ready to battle." Ishta-Terra smiled, her speech had worked. Zaxteri was stunned, his queen knew all the senshi's names by heart, how come she didn't know this one? "Queen Darkendorf! Intruder in Zector 12!!!" Zaxteri shouted, running out of the room. The queen teleported herself to meet this unknown sailor. "Ah…..Sailor Ishta-Terra. I thought that Sailor Galaxia killed you, along with Cold Star's punishments. (Again, read Senshi Prime for this information)Guess I was wrong in not being careful….well, I have my programmer right next to me, let's go ahead and program you into my plan." Queen Darkendorf said sarcastically. "I'm sorry queen but this is your time to go." Sailor Ishta-Terra said, aiming a blast towards the queen. The blast missed and Terra waited. Darkendorf paid no attention to Ishta-Terra. 

::Who Queen Darkendorf Came From, The Question::

"Please queen. Before we enter this deadly battle, tell me about yourself. How you formed the DarkNegaverse….why you let down your family, if you were born sailor. Why you turned evil, if you plan to kill Serenity. Tell me!" Sailor Ishta-Terra begged, politely. Queen Darkendorf was excited, "Well……..I'm a unknown sister to Queen Aquamarine. Aqua use to be nice, friends of Neo Queen Serenity, but then when Beryl attacked Aqua felt a darkness surge through her. Neo Queen Serenity was to busy saving the other princesses that Aqua was taken to the dark side. I, Chitrai, followed my sister because I looked up to her. Queen Beryl noticed me and took me in also, changing my name to Darkendorf.As for Chitrai sounded to nice. That is how it started and how it will end!" Darkendorf smiled, watching the shocked Ishta-Terra. Terra wasn't shocked for long, she quickly soaked the information in and disappeared, teleporting. Darkendorf tried to follow the swift sailor but couldn't do it. Terra was to fast, training for 12 years paid off. A blast hit Darkendorf from behind…only Zaxteri used that technique! "Zax….Zaxteri?" asked Darkendorf with a weak voice, turning around. And standing there was Zaxteri. "ZAXTERI?!" Darkendorf shouted, getting her energy back. Darkendorf let all her energy out on Zaxteri. "WHY?!" she shouted. Zaxteri didn't reply. "WWWWWWHHHHYYYYYYY??!?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Queen Darkendorf, letting her most powerful blast out on him. Zaxteri hadn't turned on Queen Darkendorf or anything, Terra shot inside his body and took over. When Darkendorf fainted, Terra came out. The bloody and bleeding Zaxteri fainted and died. "Looks like I won, Queen Chitrai!" Terra announced. Chitrai looked up and looked at her clothes, she wasn't evil anymore! "Oh thank you Sailor Ishta-Terra!!!" she shouted, hugging Terra. Ishta-Terra was surprised and smiled, "Let the sailors go!" Chitrai didn't stall, she quickly opened all the cases. Princess Serena got out and smiled. Then Princess Amy, Princess Mina, Princess Raye, and Princess Lita got out and smiled also. Princess Amara and Michelle got out with Princess Hotaru and Setuna. Sailor Star Angel got out with Sailor Fire Rose. Sailor Nikita got out with Eternal Sailor Orchid. All the sailors were released. "Sailor Ishta-Terra!!! I thought you were dead!" Pluto shouted, hugging Terra. The sailor just blushed and teleported away with a wave to Pluto. Everyone lived peacefully, everyone except Zaxteri's sister, Xanku.

Part 2: Xanku!

Xanku walked down the hall of the DarkNegaverse. She stared at the gray coffin that Zaxteri was in. "That Sailor Ishta-Terra will die!" Xanku whispered to herself, clenching her fist. Zaxteri was the type of brother that wasn't easy to let go of. Xanku promised herself that when Zaxteri died she would quit being evil. But she broke that promise, determined to kill or banish Sailor Ishta-Terra. Anyway, who was this Ishta-Terra girl? Where did she come from? How come she's so powerful? Why'd she even help the sailors if she's a Doma-Shin…. So many questions flowed through Xanku's mind. She turned her head away from the gray coffin. Zaxteri and her use to play in wonderful meadows back at their hometowns, then Queen Beryl came and took over. Since Zaxteri and her were strong she changed her and her brother into negamoons, then Queen Beryl died and Queen Darkendorf took the stand. A bit of good climbed into Xanku's heart, then it got washed away by a huge wave of evilness. Xanku walked into the throne room and sat in the throne. The cushions were soft, some more evil climbed to Xanku's heart. It was to much, "DIE SAILOR ISHTA-TERRA, THAT'S ALL I WANT!!!!!!!!" Xanku let loose all her energy on the wall of the castle, it broke into small pieces. The small pieces gave Xanku an idea. A wonderful and bright idea, nothing would fail now. 

::The Wonderful Idea, Is It Wonderful?::

Sherena walked to class with Bianca. It was a long time since Chitrai was brought to happiness. Kimi followed the girls, she was carrying a staff with a red ruby in it, today was the day (in her class) she had to show something ancient. This staff was ancient (from the MoonKingdom) so she brought it. She smiled at it glowing a bright red, a pure symbol of Nikita. Sherena held a small crystal paw in her hand, it was glowing brightly, Sweet Kitty knew she was in human seeing reach. Bianca was carrying a piece of paper, with alien writing, the same one Mr. Manlery found. Mary was holding nothing, she was in a different class so she didn't have to bring a object. Eternal Sailor Orchid was absent, probably spending time with Terra. Mary went off to her classroom. "Goodbye guys!" she called. The other girls nodded their heads and went into Miss Baxxter's class. "Good morning class, please take out your objects. We will be skipping math for a test. Go ahead, take them out…" Miss Baxxter said, smiling through all her words. Everyone took their items out and shared them. Then it was Sherena's turn. "Go ahead Sherena." Miss Baxxter encouraged her. "*Ahem* This is my crystal paw. It was a long time ago, in the stone age or something, that this crystal was dug up. The cave people decided to carve something and made it into this shape. They dis-liked the shape and threw it into the mud, burying it. Then, people in our time, dug up this shape and took it to a museum. The museum was robbed the day after. No one found out who robbed it, not even the security tapes. Then when I woke up one day I saw the crystal paw on my drawer. I picked it up and it glowed, no one said I couldn't have it, no one said I had to give it back. I kept it, and here it is now." Sherena reported, changing things a bit. Class ended shortly and school was out, the friends packed up and went away to camp. Summer was here, the last day of school was over, camp awaited them.

::Sky Ranch::

Setuna, Michelle, Amara, Serena, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita waited for Sherena, Bianca, Mary, and Kimi. "Where's Orchid?" Amara asked, searching. Sherena shook her head, Amara was in love with her own kind. "She's gone." Mary replied, thinking of Lia. Then there was a gust of wind. "Sorry I was late guys!" called Lia as she jumped out of the wind. "I came from Pluto." Everyone nodded and climbed up a small mountain, on the otherside was camp. "SKY RANCH!!!" shouted Serena as she and Mina tumbled down the hill and into camp. Darien was waiting for Serena with Rini and Luna. Mina ran right into Artimus. "Arty! Can't a man catch?" Mina complained. "I'm not human anymore, Princess." Arty replied, sighing. Luna stared at Serena, remember the time she was human with Diana. Then a small gray cat came popping onto Rini's head. "Diana!" Luna exclaimed, hugging her daughter. A brief picture of a man flowed into Luna's head, she remembered the man called Axel Munthe. He had saved her and kept her for a few days. He had said one thing to her, "~What you keep to yourself you loose, what you give away you keep forever.~" Luna sighed, she had followed that rule forever, giving Serena advice, never keeping it to herself to laugh. It was a peaceful night, then a twig broke. The girls and Darien ignored the snap, but then a shriek of laughter pierced the night sky. The plan of Xanku had started!

::Finally, The Plan Starts!::

Xanku walked forward, slowly, deeply. She sighed as she looked into Rini's face. Xanku remembered the plan of all the other NegaMoons. Get Rini, get the crystal key, go to the moon and kill Serenity. Their plan had failed 568, 347, 284, 125 times. Xanku laughed a bit, then teleported Rini, Luna, Artimus, Diana, and Sweet Kitty to the DarkNegaverse. "Hello girl, cats." Xanku snickered, taking the gray coffin and opening it. A rotten body of a boy fell to the ground. Rini jumped up and shouted, "Mini-Moon Cozmic Power!" It was worthless, she couldn't transform so close to the NegaVerse. Then she got an idea, "Princess Rini Cozmic Crystal Power!!!!!" The light pink light jumped onto Rini and she turned into Princess Rini, princess of the Mini-Moon. Sweet Kitty, Luna, Diana and Artimus quickly stood beside Rini. "You fools! Rini, you are no match for me so close to the Heart O' The NegaVerse! Sweet Kitty, without your master, you cannot fight nor transform. Luna, Artimus, Diana all you can do is bit! In one blast, all of you could be dead. So, do you want that to happen?" Xanku smiled. Rini flinched, how did she know so much? "Um…" Rini studdered. "WHAT IS IT CHILD?!" Xanku yelled, she hated studdering. "How…how… How do you know so much?" Princess Rini asked. "Well, I study you weaklings." Xanku dared. "WEAKLINGS…..?!" Princess Rini exclaimed. "Weaklings." Xanku replied calmly. "We, the Moon-Children, are not weaklings!" Rini shouted. "In my point of view, they are." Xanku smiled. Rini stood still, the arguing had ended, Xanku had won. "Come along kittens, Rini, stay here." Xanku snickered, teleporting the cats and her to the Throne Room. She stuffed them into a cage and teleported back to where Rini was standing. "Ok, let me ask you some questions." Xanku snickered. Rini flinched. "Question one: What date is the future time where Neo Queen Serenity is?" Xanku asked. Rini smiled, "What happens if I don't answer?" Xanku raised an eyebrow, "Though you'd never ask." Then she pointed a finger at her rotten brother, lying on the floor. "You'll be like him, except in that gray coffin." She then pointed to the gray coffin. Rini stood straight and answered, "The date is 5007 A.D." Xanku smiled, her plan was working. "Question two: Where does Serenity live in the Crystal Palace?" Rini raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to get at?" Xanku punched air. "JUST ANSWER!" she yelled. 

::Help Me, Mother!::

"Serenity lives on the top of the Crystal Palace. Room 273." Rini stated. "Good job, Rini." Xanku cheered, teleporting her to a crystal cage. Rini fell unconscious. "Now then, time to go get Serenity." Xanku walked over to her Time Machine. She jumped inside and set the date to 5007 A.D. "HERE I COME, SERENITY!" Xanku shouted when she took off. Rini's eyes fluttered open quickly, "Help…me…mother…" She fell back unconscious, unable to help. When the Time Machine landed, Xanku jumped out and ran forward. The Crystal Palace was shining in the moonlight. "It seems that when it's morning on Earth, it's night on the Moon." Xanku took note. She continued to run forward, which seemed like hours. Finally, the huge gate of the palace appeared right in front of Xanku. The NegaVerse warrior took out a spark-shooter and opened the lock on the huge crystal gates. The doors slowly creaked open and Xanku walked in. She traveled through portals, up steps, and finally made it to the top floor. "What room was it again?" Xanku asked herself. "Ahh, yes, Room 273." She took the spark-shooter and put the knob on 'low'. She powered up and blast the door down. There, sleeping in a queen sized bed, was the beautiful Neo Queen Serenity. "Hello Serenity…" muttered Xanku. The moon on her forehead glowed intensely in the night-lit room. Xanku stepped back, the moon that was glowing, if some evil force got to near… The moon would shock Serenity, making her wake and banish Xanku away. Xanku took the spark-shooter out and turned the knob from 'low' to 'super-strong'. "Die…Serenity…" muttered Xanku. Xanku instantly pressed the button to fire. Serenity suddenly disappeared from her bed. The fire hit the wall, a huge shattering noise was heard. Guards rushed up to Serenity's room. Xanku noticed the trouble and teleported herself out of the room and into her Time Machine. She had failed to get Serenity. "I will return, Serenity." She yelled out into the sky. She teleported back to the NegaVerse, muttering her revenge.

::Mother! You're Alive!::

Rini's eyes opened as she looked at a pair of peaceful blue ones. "Huh?" Rini asked. The body and face of the stranger was blurred. "Huh?" Rini repeated. "Daughter, you're alive!" the body cried out. Everything turned back to normal as Rini studied the body. It was Serenity. "Mom?" Rini asked. "Yes, Rini." Serenity smiled. "You're suppose to be in the future. I'm suppose to be in the NegaVerse. Why are you here?" Rini exploded with sentences and questions. "First off, I came to save you from you're call. Second off, I don't think you would like the NegaVerse. Third off, I'm here to help you and Serena." Serenity laughed slightly. Rini stood still, then remembered Sherena. "Mommy, what about the S.T.A.R.S?" Rini asked. "Ahhh, Sherena and friends will be fine. I will return you, Diana, Luna, Artimus, and Sweet Kitty back to Serena, myself. Off you go then!" Serenity disappeared in front of Rini as Diana, Luna, Artimus and Sweet Kitty appeared. Along with camp and Serena. "Hi Sherena!" Rini said, jumping out of a bush and onto Sherena. "Why don't you go bother Serena, Rini?" said the squashed Sherena. "Okay!" Rini jumped off Sherena and went to go bother the Inner Sailors. Luna, Diana and Artimus followed. Sweet Kitty stayed in the bushes. She didn't feel good, something was wrong, something was going to happen…something…

::What Exactly Is This _Something?_::

Two hours passed, Sweet Kitty continued to stay in the bush. She watched intently as everything took order: Lunch, playing, more playing, complaining of Serena, more playing, Dinner, getting ready for bed, Midnight Snacks, sleeping. The S.T.A.R.S seemed to be okay. Sweet Kitty grew tired and flopped into a pile of leaves, continuing to watch over the sailors. When one o'clock came, Sweet Kitty fell asleep. Then there was a deep blue light over the campsite. This light wasn't evil, yet it wasn't good, it was friendly and inviting yet mysterious. A girl popped out of the light. This girl was in sailor-form, so how possibly could she hurt these sailors? "Aye, 'za are azleep." Said the German-accented girl. The girl walked into the tent a stole Sherena's locket to transform. "Hopefully, 'ze queen will not kill 'mua." The girl said. Then the light re-appeared and the girl jumped into it, disappearing, leaving a deadly silence. The morning came and Sweet Kitty woke up. "Stupid me! Stupid me!" Sweet Kitty kept repeating that, slamming her head into a tree. Sherena heard the noise and got out of her sleeping bag and over to the bushes. "Who's there?" she said, nervous. "Sherena?" came the reply. "Yeah?" Sherena asked. "It's me, Sweet Kitty." The cat replied. "Oh….." Sherena walked back to camp. Luna came bounding up to Sherena and asked, "Where's your locket?!" Sherena smiled and Luna, "It's in my trunk and you should be asking Serena that. You sound almost like…" Sherena instantly cut herself off."What is it, child?" Luna asked. "My…my….mother!" Sherena cried, bursting out in tears. Luna jolted back one step. "Artimus! Artimus!" Luna called, stepping back in worry and running off. "Yeah, hunny-buns?" Artimus asked. "Sherena…she's…she's found out!" Luna exclaimed. "What, Luna?" asked Artimus. "That…we're…her……….." Luna stopped. "HOW COULD SHE?! Did you tell her?" exploded Artimus. "I never told her…." Luna got cut off, "Luna! Luna! Luna! She's suppose to learn to get on without…" Luna cut Artimus off, "I know, I know. I didn't mean for her to find out that we're her….." Artimus jumped on-top of Luna. "Why'd—urfle—you—murfle—do—argh—that?!" Luna muttered under Artimus. "So no one could hear, hunny-buns." Artimus said, getting off Luna. Luna sweatdropped (anime thing! Looks like this: -.-") and purred softly in Artimus' care. Sherena walked over to Diana and asked a favor. "Sure thing, princess." Bowed Diana. Diana walked over to Luna and whispered, "Sherena would like to know more about the Inner Scouts." Luna nodded her head, glad that Sherena stopped crying. 

::The Inner Scouts::

"Now then, Sherena and friends. Listen closely because this is a full proof profile of the Inner Scouts, not including Rini." Luna stopped. Rini crossed her arms and pouted. "Artimus, take it!" Luna exclaimed. Artimus smiled:

Sailor Moon

  * ****Name: Serena / Sailor Moon 
  * Age:14 
  * Birthday: June 30 
  * Likes: Eating, Video Games 
  * Dislikes: Surprise Tests in School 
  * Hobbies: Shopping 
  * Strengths: Loyal Friend 
  * Favorite Food: Peanut Butter & Jelly, Ice Cream 
  * Favorite color Pink 
  * Favorite Animal: Bunny Rabbit 
  * Favorite Subject: Music

Sailor Mercury 

  * Name: Amy / Sailor Mercury 
  * Age:14 
  * Birthday: September 10 
  * Likes: Books, Chess 
  * Dislikes: Practical Jokes 
  * Hobbies: Computers 
  * Strengths: Smart, Strategist 
  * Favorite Food: Sandwiches 
  * Favorite color Blue 
  * Favorite Animal: Cat 
  * Favorite Subject: Math

Sailor Mars 

  * Name: Raye / Sailor Mars 
  * Age:14 
  * Birthday: April 17 
  * Likes: Meditation 
  * Dislikes: TV 
  * Hobbies: Reading 
  * Strengths: Dedication to Causes 
  * Favorite Food: Vegetarian Pizza 
  * Favorite color Red 
  * Favorite Animal: Panda 
  * Favorite Subject: Classical Literature

Sailor Jupiter

  * Name: Lita / Sailor Jupiter 
  * Age:14 
  * Birthday: December 5 
  * Likes: Romance Novels 
  * Dislikes: Cheaters 
  * Hobbies: Cooking 
  * Strengths: Strong, Athletic 
  * Favorite Food: Cherry Pie, Meatloaf 
  * Favorite color Green 
  * Favorite Animal: Horse 
  * Favorite Subject: History

Sailor Venus 

  * Name: Mina / Sailor Venus 
  * Age:14 
  * Birthday: October 22 
  * Likes: Sports & Dance 
  * Dislikes: Show-offs 
  * Hobbies: Playing Games 
  * Strengths: Leadership 
  * Favorite Food: Any Pasta 
  * Favorite color Orange 
  * Favorite Animal: Birds 
  * Favorite Subject: Gymnastics

Artimus smiled at Sherena. "Like it?" asked Artimus. Sherena smiled broadly, learning her share. "I think it was rather funny." Sherena grinned. Luna stepped back, Artimus tipped his head toward the floor, this wasn't right. "Sherena?" Luna asked. "Yeah Luna?" Sherena replied. "Uh…" Luna begun. "Funny?" Artimus finished. "Yeah! Really, truly funny." Sherena replied. "Why is that?" Luna asked. "Because I have no clue what you're talkin' about! Who is this Sailor Moon weird-o? Also, why you little kitties talkin'?" Sherena asked. Luna walked over to Artimus and whispered, "She doesn't remember she's a S.T.A.R!" Artimus nodded his head and gathered up the Inner Sailors for a meeting. "Serena. Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita…Sherena has forgotten she's a S.T.A.R. That probably means that the other S.T.A.R.(s) have forgotten also." Luna stated. Serena nodded her head. Amy pulled out her mini-computer and typed information. Mina just took out a small potion and studied it. Raye instantly took out a piece of parchment and wrote and charm, she let it go into the wind. Lita just stood still, waiting for more information. "Why don't we ask Bianca, Lia, Mary and Kimi if they remember?" Artimus asked Luna. Luna nodded. "But Arty!" Mina protested. Artimus ignored her and Luna and himself walked over to the group of ex-sailors. 

::How Weird Will This Get?!::

"Kimi?" asked Luna. "Mary?" asked Artimus. The 2 girls looked at the cats. "Kimi, they actually talk!" exclaimed Mary, picking up Artimus. "Merow! Mary, put me down!" Artimus yowled. "Ahhh! He knows my name!!!" screamed Mary, dropping Artimus instantly. Luna laughed out, pointing at Artimus. "Fine, you try communicating with them, Luna." Artimus said, flicking his tail and walking over to Sweet Kitty who was in the bushes. Luna stared at Kimi, "Girls…" The 2 girls were then called by Lia and left Luna. Luna walked over to the Inner Scouts and explained, "They don't even remember that we can talk!" Raye shook her head, "It's probably a NegaVerse charm." Mina and Lita nodded in agreement. "It can't be, Luna!" Serena exclaimed. Luna shook her head, "I'm afraid so, Serena." Xanku was watching this all from her computer in the Main Room. She smiled as she replayed the view of that girl taking Sherena's locket. It had a great improvement of Xanku winning. "Kannia!" Xanku shouted. "Yes, m'am?" called the girl. "Come here!!" Xanku shouted back. Then Xanku transformed into Queen-form and sat on her throne. The girl walked in and bowed. "Hello, Queen Xanku." She said. Xanku nodded, "Where's the locket?!" The girl put her hand in her skirt-pocket and out Sherena's locket. "Good job, Kannia." Xanku awarded the girl, Kannia. The girl, Kannia, bowed to instantly disappeared. Kannia re-appeared in Zector 12. "Aye, working for 'zis person 'ziz 'ard."Kannia sighed. "I 'ave no 'ight to steal! 'Zet, if 'ze queen here's 'mua 'aying 'dis then I will surely be 'anished!" Kannia walked over to the empty and dusty coffins of Queen Darkendorf's plan. Her brain worked through the past. She stopped instantly when she remembered the Moon Kingdom. "Oh, aye, how wonderful it would be 'zif I returned to 'ze Moon Kingdom! Being a 'ailor is 'ard without friends. Maybe 'zie should take up 'Arkendorf's plans." Kannia smiled and the evilness that was built inside her instantly returned, fully renewed. Kannia instantly went to work on programming the coffins into their rightful owner. One by one, the coffins began to glow when the programming finished. Kannia felt excited when the first coffin glowed pinkish-white. There was a small flash of golden light and inside the crystal-clear coffin was Princess Serenity. Kannia had learned that her queen wanted 'Serenity'. So Kannia had programmed 'Serenity' into the coffin. Yet she didn't know there were 2 Serenities. There was the princess and there was the Neo Queen. "KANNIA!" came the call of Xanku. Kannia instantly teleported herself to the Throne Room. "Yes, M'Queen?" Kannia asked, bowing. "What are you doing?" Xanku asked. Kannia smiled, "I am taking up 'Arkendorf's plans to 'ake the 'ailors in. To 'ule them." Xanku raised an eyebrow. Then nodded her head in approval. It was hard for her to understand her speaking. "Off then!" Xanku ordered. Kannia teleported back to Zector 12.

::How Could You, Just Now Telling Us?!::

The reason why Xanku wanted Sherena's locket was because Sherena wasn't a sailor scout for a long time so she needed some sort of remindment which was her locket. Taking the locket away from Sherena would help Xanku greatly. The group of sailor S.T.A.R(s) had made a dent in Xanku's plans. Now then the S.T.A.R(s) are officially out of her way, she has nothing to worry about. Then Kannia came bounding into the Throne Room. "M'Queen! M'Queen!!!!!!" then Kannia disappeared. Xanku looked up from her plans. There, floating, was an unknown sailor scout. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Xanku yelled, jumping up from her throne. "I am Sailor Diamond." Said the sailor scout. "You sure don't look like a diamond." Snickered Xanku. Actually, Xanku was right. Most of Sailor Diamond's outfit was black. "Alright, alright. I can't hide my identity, can I?" she asked. Xanku smiled, "I though so…" Then the girl floating in the air instantly teleported to the floor with Xanku. "Actually, I am Sailor Dark-Star." Said the girl. Xanku chuckled slightly, then remembered Zaxteri's words: **~"Xanku, Queen Darkendorf knew all the sailor's names by heart. She taught them to us. If I know them, you do too."~ **It was hard to believe but Xanku remembered learning about Sailor Ishta-Terra who got married and had Sailor Star Angel and Sailor Dark-Star. Yet, Xanku had a feeling that there was another sailor somewhere in that family. "Tell me, who are your fellow sisters/brothers." Xanku smiled. Sailor Dark-Star stepped forward, "Well, I have Sailor Star Angel, myself… Ahhh, yes, Sailor Dark-Pluto." Xanku frowned at the last name. "Why her?" Sailor Dark-Star smiled again, "She's the oldest one. Dark-Pluto, take off your cloak." There was a small shuffling of cotton-made material and then Dark-Pluto appeared out of no where. "Where'd you come from, sissy?" Xanku snickered. Dark-Pluto took a step back in the air. "Xanku, I thought Darkendorf ruled!" Dark-Pluto exclaimed. "Well, sissy, you're sure wrong. Your stupid mother, Terra, destroyed Darkendorf along with my brother and I seek revenge!" Xanku yelled, showing her fist. Dark-Pluto smiled in satisfaction. 

::Ok, Why Do My Sisters Have Powers?::

Dark-Star and Dark-Pluto nodded goodbye to Xanku and disappeared. Xanku walked around yelling, "KANNIA!" Yet Xanku knows that those 2 took Kannia. "I am alone…except for Serenity…" Then Xanku got an idea, Serenity, Princess Serenity. Xanku teleported over to Zector 12 and opened the coffin. Before Princess Serenity could say anything, she was zapped with NegaVerse power and became a wonderful NegaVerse warrior. Her hair was black and her moon was silver. She looked nice yet her powers were limited to Infinity. "Not even Queen Maquallity could beat Dark Serenity!" Xanku exclaimed, looking at her creature. "If I keep this up, then maybe I can capture all the sailors and turn them dark. First, Dark Mercury would be a great assistant." Xanku assigned the 2nd coffin for Dark Mercury, yet it had trouble connecting to Dark Mercury's power source. "Yes, I forgot, the locket means no S.T.A.R(s)!" Xanku dropped the locket and smashed it with her boots, she didn't want the S.T.A.R(s) around, even if it meant changing her plan. Then Xanku thought, "Maybe I can make my own assistant from the real one, Mini-Moon…" Xanku set to work on the 3rd coffin (the 2nd one exploded from trouble) and programmed Mini-Moon into it. A second later, Rini was inside the coffin. Then Xanku made the coffin open, and before Rini could do anything she was turned Evil. Dark Serenity stared curiously at Dark Rini. "Why is she here, master?" Dark Serenity asked. "She is your assistant, she is Evil, she is here to help. Her powers are also limited to Infinity. You to will go good together. Now off and find Dark-Star and Dark-Pluto! I will be needing them…" Sherena shook her head as Dark-Star and Dark-Pluto swiftly floated and landed next to Sherena. "My sisters CANNOT have powers!" she exploded. "Sherena, you are also a Sailor Scout. You are Sailor Star Angel…" Sherena shook her head and closed her eyes. While doing that, Dark-Pluto charged up and then hit Sherena in the back. "Wha?!" She fainted. "Darky, why'd you do that?" Star asked. "She needs to recover her memory. This is some game Xanku is playin' at… Maybe I should call Sailor Silver Kitty?" Dark-Star shook her head and flipped Sherena over so her head faced the sky. There was a long silence as the other ex-S.T.A.R(s) watched over the silently breathing Sherena. There was a gust of wind behind the Inner Scouts and the ex-S.T.A.R(s)… Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto appeared. "So, the party has just started, right?" Uranus snickered, looking at the blank-eyed Sherena. "Amara! This has nothing to do with you… Serena, is anything wrong?" Neptune spoke up, calling Uranus by her princess name. Uranus stepped back, way behind the silent Pluto. Saturn stepped up next to Serena and stared at Sherena. There was an intense glowing as a smaller version of the crystal paw appeared on Sherena's forehead and then disappeared. Saturn stepped back, "Dark-Pluto, what did you do to her? She's put into eternal sleep!" Dark-Pluto's eyes turned dark… "DARKY! Noooo……she couldn't of gotten you?! EVERYONE GET BACK!" Star yelled. Everyone (except Sherena) jumped into the tent and zipped it up. Star kicked and punched Darky as Darky kicked and punched Star. "Xanku is playin' some game! We will never win…never…" Star fainted and Darky disappeared into an extra dark portal. Before the portal closed, Kannia jumped out. The portal closed behind her and Kannia healed Star. "Are you 'zalright?" Kannia asked, picking up Star. "Huh? Where am I?" Star asked, rubbing her head. "You fainted." Kannia said. Star shook her head, "Oh, I remember. Darky turned on us." Kannia nodded. Sherena was still sleeping on the grass, obviously having a good dream. Serena slowly un-zipped the tent door and asked, "Who are you?" to Kannia. Kannia smiled and transformed. "I am 'Zailor Atlantis. Guardian of the lost city of Atlantis and keeper of the Myztical Water!" Sailor Atlantis smiled. Bianca peeked out the door also. "How's Sherena?" Star stared at Bianca, "She's either going to die from to many dreams or stay dreaming for the rest of her life." Kimi peeked out also, "How can that be possible?" Star smiled. This would take a long time, they would have to find a new leader. But know Star knew the boundaries of Xanku. They weren't _any_ boundaries. 

::Lost In A Dream::

_~Sherena walked around in a pitch black room. She kept bumping into walls and screaming when a pair of eyes lurking around her. "This is to scary…" Sherena said to herself. "Is it real?" Sherena nodded her head, noticing her fate. "So, this is the end." Another voice replied, "Not really." Sherena's eyes widened, "Who are you?!" The voice continued, "I cannot tell but I will tell you this. Search your past for something more then a normal life. When finding it, your fate will turn to your future. I am gone…" The voice disappeared. "No, come back! What do you mean?!" Sherena searched around like the voice said. All she found was darkness. "Voice! Come back, what do you mean??" Sherena cried. There was a weird sound at the other side of the room._


End file.
